To Be Continued
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Somehow Kikyou has been brought back to life and recruited into an assassination unit. Her first mission's target? Sesshomaru. But how will things complicate when she meets up with Inuyasha again? Set in post-Final Act. A Sess/Kik fic :
1. Mission

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: I know how long it's been since I've written a story and I know my other story (Using Love) is on hold right now (which I usually don't do), but I really felt the need to write this story. I've received a lot of requests for another Sess/Kik fic so… here it is! However, unlike Waiting for You, this one is going to be set back in Inuyasha-world after the Final Act. I'm going to try and keep everyone mostly in-character (thought you will definitely be meeting a new Kikyo) so this one's going to be tough. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

_Pound. Pound. Pound. _She might as well have hit her head against brick wall. With a moan she turned and sharp razor of pain cut through. She furrowed her brow, slowly opening her eyes. _Where am I?_ A wooden ceiling stared down at her.

"She's awake."

"Let me see!"

"Careful, your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

Kikyou turned her head to face her speakers. A woman and two men looked back at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked again. They were still there. Her throat felt dry as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who…who are you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. One of the men stood up and grinned.

"Welcome to The Guild."

And that's how it all began.

"That girl learns faster than anything I've ever seen," Ryuu remarked. The long scar along the left side of his face became crooked as he grinned. Long strands of raven hair intertwined with two silver blades flew past him.

"Her name might mean 'bell flower', but that one's deadly," another voice chimed in. Ryuu glanced over at his second-in-command, Itsuki, with a smirk.

"Kikyou! That's enough for today." Ryuu called. Kikyou stopped in her tracks, panting. She quickly sheathed her twin swords and began to approach him.

"She's perfect, don't you think?" Itsuki asked, crossing his arms.

"Yup, perfect." Ryuu replied as Kikyou approached.

"You're not half bad," Ryuu said, placing a hand on Kikyou's shoulder. Kikyou resisted the urge to flinch. "I think you're ready." Kikyou glanced up to meet Ryuu's gaze.

"Ready?" Kikyou echoed.

"We're sending you on your first op." Kikyou cocked her head to one side. "Don't worry; it'll be a piece of cake. We need you to gather some intel on a certain someone."

"Oh? Who is it?" Kikyou asked. Ryuu's mouth turned into a half smile.

"The man who killed our master. I'm sure you've heard his name around the guild by now, haven't you?" Ryuu replied. Kikyou looked at him doubtfully.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. The other half of Ryuu's smile came to light and he placed a hand atop Kikyou's head, leaning down towards her.

"Sesshomaru."

A/N: R&R! Tell me what you thought!


	2. Meeting

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Thank-you to my first reviewer yami2703. Hopefully I won't disappoint you with this next chapter.

Chapter 2

They didn't even know where he was. They didn't even know where he was? They DIDN'T even know where he was?

What luck.

Still, she hadn't been expecting such a mission. _Sesshomaru, huh?_ Kikyou thought to herself. _Inuyasha's brother…_

She had begun her mission days ago and she hadn't even the slightest clue how or when she would find Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was known for being a wanderer, meaning his location could never be confirmed quickly to enough to meet him en route. Kikyou sighed. And there was another problem, of course. She was certain that, though they had only encountered each other a few times, Sesshomaru was sure to recognize her. What was she going to do about that? Kikyou's train of thought was quickly cut off when she heard a loud scream coming from her side. She turned towards the sound and drew her twin swords but she could see nothing through the dense forest around her. She took one step forward, and then another. In an instance she broke into a paced, smooth run in the direction of the scream and disappeared into the forest.

"Demon! Demon!" she heard a woman's voice yelling. More screaming. Breaking out into a clearing, she saw it. It was a spirit demon. Black as night and in the form of an unidentifiable ghoul. Kikyou stopped and surveyed the area. The demon was chasing after a woman and a young child. The young girl tripped and fell, launching Kikyou immediately into action.

At full speed she approached the demon, at the same time running spiritual energy through the twin blades she held behind her. She leapt into the air, holding each sword parallel to the ground. With one sword in front and one sword behind, Kikyou swiftly spun straight through the demon. As she landed on the ground, she could already hear the demon disintegrating behind her. Content, she approached the woman and child.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked. The older woman had tears streaking down her face.

"Thank-you! Thank-you so much!" Kikyou smiled, tentatively.

"It's nothing. Can you both stand?" Kikyou directed her hand towards the little girl, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, thank-you," the little girl replied.

"Come on, Saiyo. Let's go!" the older woman urged.

"Yes, mother." The little girl – Saiyo – replied, taking her mother's hand. Kikyou watched them walk off and waved as Saiyo turned to look back at her.

Suddenly, she felt a chill go down her spine and a hiss sound from behind her. She whipped around, wondering if it was too late, and, as she did, a streak of silver flew by her face. She caught her breath.

It was him.

There was a soft thud as the great dog demon landed gracefully on the ground. There was a high-pitched screech and Kikyou watched the demon seem to fade away.

"Well done, milord!" a squeaky voice called excitedly, running out from behind a bush. Jaken. Two golden eyes turned to meet Kikyou's shaky gaze. There was no mistake, but what would she do now? A moment passed and then, without a word, Kikyou let her eyes close shut and fell to the ground.

A/N: Please read and review! I look forward to hearing any comments you might have :)


	3. Remember

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

Pretending to be unconscious when you're actually completely conscious is harder than most people would think. Kikyou just barely managed to resist the urge to sigh to herself. She knew she had been "out" for at least a couple hours now. As she had predicted, upon her collapse, Sesshomaru had stayed. Though she wasn't sure exactly where he was, she knew he was somewhere nearby. She could feel his presence. As she lay there, she pondered to herself what she should do if he tried to leave once she "woke up". In any case, she couldn't stay like this forever. She let out a soft moan and opened her eyes slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! She has awoken!" Jaken called as he rushed over to her. Kikyou pulled herself up into a sitting position and placed the palm of her hand towards her forehead. Her face still to the ground, she could hear a soft swishing noise, to which she knew was Sesshomaru.

"You are awake." The smooth voice said. Kikyou swallowed and then turned her head up to look at him.

"Did you… save me?" she asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he turned his head and the breeze picked up several of his long silver strands of hair.

"Jaken." He said. "We're leaving."

"Hm? Oh! Yes milord!"

Kikyou watched as the small toad demon hurried after its master. This was not good.

"Wait!" she cried. Sesshomaru's footsteps came to a halt, though he didn't turn around. She paused. "Take me with you."

"What? Now look here!" Jaken responded, stomping over towards Kikyou with his staff. "Just because Lord Sesshomaru decided not leave you here doesn't suddenly mean you can come _with_ us!" Kikyou ignored him.

"Please, I… I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here, I…" Kikyou trailed off. After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru finally turned to face her.

"Woman. Do you not remember me?" he asked coolly. Kikyou blinked. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked you a question!" Jaken yelled to her. Kikyou looked down to the ground and shook her head slightly before meeting Sesshomaru's gaze once more.

"Should I?" she replied. There was a long silence and no one spoke a word. Jaken stared at Kikyou, his mouth hanging open.

"Y-You mean you don't remember?" Jaken gasped. "I mean, certainly, we didn't meet up too often but surely you couldn't have simply _forgotten_ Lord Sesshomaru?" Kikyou glanced at Jaken.

"I'm sorry…I don't remember," Kikyou responded quietly.

"Well then what _do_ you remember?" Jaken demanded. Kikyou looked away. "_Well?_"

"I'm… sorry…" she said again. Jaken's jaw dropped once more and he scurried over to Sesshomaru's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You don't think…" A glare by Sesshomaru cut the toad demon off. Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the human woman in front of him. He watched as she picked herself up off the ground, head still turned downwards. Another minute of silence seemed to pass.

"If you get in my way or slow me down… I'll leave you behind." He told her evenly. He watched her gaze trail upwards to meet his. A small smile seemed to play across her lips.

"I won't." she promised and began to walk towards him shyly. He turned away from her.

"Woman, do you remember even your own name?" Sesshomaru asked as he began to walk away. Kikyou looked up at the back of his head. She said nothing. After another moment of silence, Sesshomaru turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"It's Kikyou."

A/N: Tell me what you thought! That nice button down there that lets you review? Yeah, you know you want to click it. It's okay, click it! ;)


	4. Cold

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Thanks to my two newest reviewers, 'buon I qua' and 'Katerina998877'. 'Buon I qua', you're right, Kikyou is just a tad OOC, although I did mention she would be that way. She's a little bit edgier (tougher, more sarcastic) and I pit on that on the intense training she did with The Guild that I mentioned earlier. However, I will be doing everything in my power to keep her in character whenever I can and of course, all the other characters as well. Thanks so much for your reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ryuu would never believe the way she had come about Sesshomaru. She could barely believe it herself. Yet, here she was, only a few steps behind the Lord of the Western Lands. Her orders had been to collect any valuable information on the great dog demon, particularly any regarding his weaknesses. Up until this point though, she had been too timid to even ask where they were going. She supposed she would find out soon enough.

They had been walking for days now and Sesshomaru had barely said a word to her. Jaken, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop talking. However, most of the time he was making speeches about how bothersome it was to have a human, herself, travelling with them, so Kikyou simply chose to ignore him. It was growing late and with the changing of seasons in place, it appeared it would be a cold night.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh! Oh! Yes milord?" Jaken responded, scuttling over towards him. That one was far too willing to please. Sesshomaru nodded his head over at a small formation of rocks ahead of them in the field they were crossing.

"We'll be sleeping there for the night." he said. Jaken turned to look at Kikyou.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, pointing with his staff. "We'll be sleeping there for the night!" Kikyou glanced over him at the rock formation.

"Uh, yes. Thank-you."

The night had been even colder than she had predicted and by the next day she found herself sneezing continuously and could feel her nose starting to run a little.

"Oh would you be quiet?" Jaken yelled as Kikyou attempted to smother another sneeze. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Humans are such weaklings. A little cold like that and they're already getting sick." Jaken said. "Just the way Rin was…" he muttered under his breath.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, stopping.

"Uh? Yes milord?" Jaken responded. Sesshomaru glanced at the toad demon out of the corner of his eye.

"Be quiet." He continued walking. Kikyou stifled a laugh, covering her mouth. Jaken whipped around and glared at her.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Jaken demanded angrily. Kikyou let a small smile cross her face but didn't reply. "Huh." Jaken stomped off away from her towards Sesshomaru.

Ever since the woman had joined their party, though she often said nothing, things had already begun to become more and more boisterous. Though, in a way, it was nice to have her around. Furthermore, she appeared to have lost her memory but, if he wasn't mistaken, she was the woman his pathetic half-demon brother had once been in love with. He didn't know how she was alive, he had been certain she had died for good on that evening of a red sunset... yet, here she was. Furthermore, everything about her told him she was alive. Not just her appearance but her scent as well…however it had happened, she was _very_ much alive. Even his own Tenseiga would never have been able to revive this woman. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly as he listened to the muted laugh from behind him and Jaken's angry retort towards the woman. He smiled inwardly to himself and continued walking.

By nightfall Sesshomaru had chosen their next place to sleep. By this point they were travelling through a forest and Sesshomaru pointed out a few trees they would sleep under. A breeze blew past him and he heard Kikyou sneeze once more from behind him. Tonight would be a cold night as well.

Kikyou let out another sneeze and shivered as a breeze blew past her. For the last few days it had been cold and Kikyou seemed to be a little sicker each morning afterwards. By the looks of it, tonight would be no exception. During the past few days, it had appeared as though Sesshomaru had become more comfortable around her. He had even spoken to her a few times, though usually only asking her if she was hungry or wanted to eat. Still, it was better than nothing. Kikyou plopped herself down, leaning her back against a tree with a sigh. She closed her eyes. It had been a long day. Within a few minutes she could hear snoring and she opened one eye to find Jaken already fast and asleep. He had fallen asleep on his stomach, a most ridiculous position, causing Kikyou to chuckle, but her chuckle was cut off by another sneeze. She wiped her nose and sniffed once more. Cautiously she looked over to where Sesshomaru was resting. She nearly gasped when she found his gold orbs staring back at her. She quickly looked away. For a while neither of them said anything. And then he spoke.

"It will be cold tonight." She heard him say. Kikyou slowly looked back at him.

"I know," she replied slowly. Although Sesshomaru had spoken to her in the past, this was the first time he had done so facing her. Sesshomaru glanced over towards Jaken, where the toad demon was sleeping like a log. He looked back at Kikyou.

"Come." He commanded. Kikyou blinked, not understanding. Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the large, furry boa he always carried with him. Kikyou followed his gaze.

_Is he telling me to go __**there**_**? **Kikyou met Sesshomaru's gaze again in both confusion and shock.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshomaru said. Kikyou swallowed and scrambled up to her feet. Saying 'no thank-you' didn't really seem to be an option. Slowly, she approached the great dog demon. As she sat down beside him, she realized this was the first time they had ever been so close. Before she knew it, one end of the large boa was wrapped around her front. She had never felt anything so soft and warm before. She nervously snuggled into it before slowly glancing over to her side towards Sesshomaru. His head was leaned back against the tree and his eyes were closed. She quickly looked away and closed her own eyes. A small sigh escaped her lips. Perhaps it wouldn't be so cold night after all.

A/N: Review, review, review! Perhaps this little moment between them happened too fast but I just had to get it down. Tell me what you thought!


	5. Flip Side

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

The next morning Kikyo opened her eyes hesitantly; the beaming sunlight obviously visible even through closed lids. She stifled a yawn and then paused. Suddenly remembering the events of the previous night Kikyo turned her head slowly, expecting to find Sesshomaru beside…

"You're awake."

Kikyo quickly turned her head back around to find Sesshomaru standing just a few feet in front of her.

*_SNORE*_

Kikyo blinked and glanced over to where Jaken was still fast asleep. With his head down, bum up and staff stood up against the tree behind him Kikyo found herself chuckling inwardly. The toad demon looked a little bit more like a slug demon at the moment.

"Jaken, get up." Sesshomaru commanded. Kikyo watched as Jaken let out a small sigh and turned over.

"Wait…wait for me Lord Sesshomaru," the toad demon muttered softly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and approached the sleeping demon. With his foot he nudged Jaken in the side. In a flash Jaken was up on his feet with his staff offensively pointed outwards. As soon as his eyes seemed to focus he said:

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! It's you! I mean, of course it is! I mean…"

"Jaken."

"Uh, yes milord?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and begun walking away. Kikyo quickly scrambled to her feet to follow, passing Jaken, who had an astonished look on his face as she did.

_Wait a minute…_Jaken thought to himself as Kikyo hurried past him after Lord Sesshomaru. _Why was she sitting under __**that**__ tree? I though Lord Sesshomaru had slept there last night…_

"Jaken! You'll be left behind!" Jaken heard Kikyo call. Kikyo was already quite the distance.

"Ah! No, wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried and scurried to follow.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" an elderly priestess asked to a group of people about to set out from their village.

"Oh Kaede, you worry too much. We'll be fine!" a younger priestess with long dark hair replied.

"That's right, and besides, we'll have Inuyasha with us," a monk chimed in.

"Feh," a silver-haired, half dog-demon responded.

"Well, be careful then. I'm not sure where this demon came from but it seems extremely powerful and there have been quite a few recent sightings of it in the Inuyasha forest," Kaede told them.

"Well, demon-slaying is what Kohaku and I do best, right Kohaku?" a young, female demon-slayer said, throwing her arm around a younger boy dressed in similar attire.

"Yeah! We'll take care of this demon, no problem!" Kohaku smiled.

"Kohaku!" a voice called from back in the village. A young girl in an orange kimono came running out towards the group.

"Rin! What is it?" Kohaku called in response. As soon as she made it Rin stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to see you off before you left," Rin told him with a big smile. The monk scuttled over towards the female demon-slayer, watching the interaction.

"You know Sango, I think I see something happening here," he whispered to her with a nudge. A quick swing of the massive boomerang the demon-slayer carried on her back found itself upon the monk's head.

"Oh please. Not everyone's like you Miroku, besides, Kohaku's way too young," Sango responded through her teeth.

"Well, being like me isn't _that _bad a thing," Miroku replied with a wink, rubbing the newly sore spot atop his head. Sango blushed and looked away without response.

"Alright already, let's go. The sooner we slay this demon the better," Inuyasha said impatiently. He turned to the young female priestess from earlier. "Come on Kagome, let's go."

"Right," Kagome responded, adjusting the arrow-holder she carried on her shoulder before climbing onto Inuyasha's back.

"Kirara, let's go!" Sango called out. At her feet a small cat-demon came forward. In a burst of flames the demon grew to at least four times its initial size. Sango and Kohaku quickly mounted and Kirara leapt up into the sky, flying.

"Hey, wait! What about me?" the monk Miroku called out in dismay. Sango grinned,

"You could use the exercise," she told him.

"How cold," Miroku sighed already beginning to follow after them. He glanced back at Kaede. "You'll make sure to take care of the young ones until we come back?" He asked. Kaede smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she responded. "They'll be just fine until you and Sango return,"

Miroku nodded in satisfaction and took off after the rest of the group.

"Be careful Kohaku!" Rin called from behind them, waving her arms back and forth. Kohaku smiled and waved back.

"Be careful all of you." Kaede added.

With that, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku set off into the Inuyasha forest.

A/N: Alright! So thanks to all of my reviewers so far, you guys are awesome. I'm sure you can start figure out what's going to be coming up now that both the Inugroup as well as Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Jaken are on the move. R & R! (Seriously, reading reviews inspires me to write faster so if you want more..DO IT!) Until next time!


	6. Past Reunite

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Okay, so just to clear up the little bit of OOC-ness we see in Kikyo's character…

You'll find Kikyo to be a little more witty than before however I believe she's always had this in her such as the time when she goes to Naraku's castle and sarcastically asks why he isn't glad to see her.

Since Kikyo wasn't a main character we rarely got to see her thoughts, so often you'll find her wit comes from within. Outwardly, she should seem mostly the same.

This Kikyo has now also been trained as an assassin before beginning this mission and so that's also played a role in the slight OOC-ness of her character.

Apart from the things mentioned above, I will do everything I can to keep her in character. I really hope you guys will love her anyways!

Chapter 6

"Ugh! This place simply reeks of human blood," complained Jaken as he and Kikyo followed his master through the dense forest.

Kikyo said nothing as she heightened her senses, attempting to pick out a trace of a nearby demon. As of yet, she felt nothing. However examining her surroundings she began to notice a familiarity to the path they were walking.

"Isn't there another way we could go? I fear I will not be able to breathe if we continue down this road much longer," Jaken continued, huffing slightly as he walked. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, nearly causing Jaken to walk into him from behind. Kikyo had sensed it as well but if there was any doubt…

"HELP! Somebody, please help!"

Without a thought, Kikyo immediately took off in the direction.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?!" she heard Jaken call from behind her.

"Let her be," Sesshomaru said evenly, turning his head to glance in Jaken's direction. Quickly Jaken put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes milord, of course," Jaken's response muffled by his covering hand.

As Kikyo headed towards the source of the cry she could feel a demonic aura growing stronger and stronger as she approached. She wondered why she had not been able to sense such a strong aura before. She could see the source of the plea now to be a young woman who, judging by the basket she wore around her shoulders, had been out collecting herbs. Kikyo unsheathed her twin swords.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha bound from branch to branch.

"I sure did," Inuyasha responded, the white ears above his head twitching.

"Well, a woman in distress is my calling," Miroku said from below, swiftly dodging a large boomerang to the head.

"We'll go up above to see if we can spot her," Sango called from atop Kirara. With a nod, Sango and Kohaku took to the skies with Kirara.

"See anything?" Kagome called.

"Yeah, I see it! It looks like a lion demon!" Sango responded. "And it's chasing a woman, we have to hurry!"

"Well let's get a move on then," Inuyasha said, picking up the pace. However as he ran his sensitive nose began to pick up on something else as well.

With her swords drawn, Kikyo entered the small clearing. The woman was now pressed up against the side of a large tree and, what appeared to be a lion demon, was moments away from bearing down on her. Kikyo furrowed her brow. _Would she make it in time?_

"Some…body…please," the woman cried between her sobs. Just as she saw the claws of the demon raise to strike her she closed her eyes and waited for the blow. A moment passed, and then another. All of a sudden a _clang_ sound met her ears and she opened her eyes. In front of her a woman in a flowing white and red kimono stood before her, two swords crossed in front of her and holding off the lion demon.

"Are you alright?" she heard the woman ask as she scrambled to her feet.

"Uh, yes, thank-you," she stuttered. The woman used her swords to push the lion demon back and turned her head so her dark brown eyes locked on her.

"Good, get out of here. Now. You'll only be in my way if you stay," Kikyo told the woman. Kikyo saw the woman glance in fear past her to the demon who was now picking shaking itself off. "I'll be fine," Kikyo reassured. The woman nodded quickly and began to take off towards the cover of the rest of the forest. Kikyo turned her attention back to the lion demon.

It was bigger than any other lion demon she had encountered. However what struck her more was its existence here at all. Lion demons preferred to live up in the mountains, not in forests such as these. Kikyo sidestepped the lion as it made a lunge at her. The lion demon growled fiercely at her. Lowering its head to the ground, Kikyo recognized its pouncing position. She readied her swords. As the lion demon leapt up into the sky, Kikyo found herself slightly blinded by the sun and only just managed to meet the demon's claws with one of her swords at the last moment. The weight of the demon almost made her feet buckle but with a burst of strength she pushed the engaged sword upwards, forcing the demon up on its hind legs. Turning the other sword in her other hand, she began to charge it with spiritual energy. Ducking her head, she ran the charged sword along the underbelly of the lion demon in one clean sweep. The lion demon roared in its agony and was purified.

Inuyasha had taken ahead of the rest of the group, barely believing what his nose was telling him. _It couldn't be…_ As he reached the clearing near the old Sacred Tree his eyes widened and he heard Kagome gasp from above him.

In the clearing a young woman with dark raven tresses stood underneath the weight of the large lion demon. The slight breeze caused the red bottom of the woman's kimono to waver in the wind. Her brown eyes determined, Inuyasha watched as the sword she held in her other hand began to glow with blue light. He knew that look and, though never in the form of a sword, he had seen that power before.

"No way…" he heard Kagome murmur as he slowly set her on the ground, never tearing his eyes away from the clearing. As the spiritual sword met with the demon's underside there was a large flash of light along with the demon's howl of agony. In a moment it was over and there remained nothing left of the demon's existence. Inuyasha could hear the others catching up to them.

"Inuyasha, why are you just standing there? We have to-" Miroku's statement was cut off as he stared into the clearing. Coming to a stop, Miroku took a small step towards the clearing. "Is that…?"

Inuyasha didn't respond and instead took a slow step towards the clearing and the woman in the middle of it. _It has to be her. I'd never mistake this scent. _With another step, Inuyasha felt the sunlight hit him and he watched as the woman turned towards him. His voice barely above a whisper,

"Kikyo?"

A/N: So they've finally met! What do you think will happen? If you have any suggestions on what kind of interaction you'd like to see between these characters, leave me a review! In fact, if you don't have any suggestions, leave me a review anyways because reviews always make me excited to write more! Lastly, I'm sorry this update took so long but don't worry, I am determined to see this story to its end. R & R!


	7. Forgotten

To Be Continued

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to acknowledge all of my reviewers so far.

Yami2703: Thanks for sticking with me up until now. I especially appreciate you since you were my very first reviewer. You're awesome!

Buon I Qua: Although I've only gotten one review from you so far, I appreciate each and every review so thank-you!

Katerina998877: I really enjoy your enthusiasm (I'm sorry for making you wait 2 seconds D: ) and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Carnivorous Mushroom: First of all… interesting name :P Second of all, thanks for such an awesome review! I pretty much got started on the next chapter as soon as I finished it.

Shachii Kyarorain: Your wish is my command. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 7

_Damn it. _Kikyo thought to herself as she began to turn to the voice calling her. How could she not have realized that it was Inuyasha's Forest that they had been travelling through? Hearing Inuyasha's voice, it only took Kikyo a moment to realize that she was standing in the very clearing she had shot Inuyasha in so many years ago. Kikyo turned her head slowly.

"Kikyo… is it… really you?" Inuyasha asked as he met Kikyo's wary gaze. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what to say.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! It's Inuyasha!" Jaken's squeaky voice called from the forest. Kikyo closed her mouth, swallowing, as Sesshomaru entered the clearing.

"Sesshomaru… what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. He glanced back and forth between Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Jaken quickly sidled up to Inuyasha, pointing his staff at the half-demon.

"How dare you be so rude! You should be glad Lord Sesshomaru hasn't killed you already!" Jaken said.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered, ignoring the toad demon. He looked back at Sesshomaru expectantly, hand already placed over the hilt of his Tetsaiga.

"I don't believe I'm obligated to answer that." Sesshomaru responded coolly. Disregarding Inuyasha, he turned towards Kikyo. "You took care of that demon, I presume?" he asked. Kikyo quickly tore her gaze away from Inuyasha. She didn't believe she'd ever been so relieved to be talking to the demon-lord before.

"I did. It's gone now. There was a woman here though…" Kikyo trailed off.

"Hey! Up here!" a voice called from above. With a thud Kirara landed in the clearing, with the cat-demon both Sango and Kohaku and one more passenger as well. The woman quickly scrambled off Kirara's back, hurrying towards Kikyo.

"Oh! You're alright!" the woman cried, grabbing Kikyo's forearms. Suddenly the woman threw her arms around Kikyo's body and Kikyo could feel the woman beginning to sob. Despite her discomfort, Kikyo's expression softened.

"There, there," Kikyo said consolingly. "Everything's fine now. That demon won't hurt you again,"

"I'm sorry," the woman sniffed, one arm coming up to rub away at a tear. "You're not hurt are you?" Kikyo smiled.

"No, I'm not hurt," Kikyo replied reassuringly.

"Wait…" Sango began to say.

"Lady Ki—" Kohaku was cut off as Miroku placed a hand over both his and his sister's mouth.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha's voice called once more.

_What should I do?_ Kikyo thought to herself. She had dreamt of the day when she and Inuyasha might be reunited once more but it had not been under the circumstances they were now. Kikyo stole a glance back at Sesshomaru. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, she had lost her memory. She had no recollection of even herself so how could she have any recollection of Inuyasha? Kikyo closed her eyes and then turned to face Inuyasha. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of painfully familiar golden orbs.

"I'm sorry… I don't believe we've met."

"Kikyo… it's _me._ Inuyasha." Inuyasha responded in confusion. He watched as the woman before him shook her head slowly in non-recognition. "Don't tell me you've… forgotten me, or something," Inuyasha said, raising his voice slightly.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are," the woman replied. _Was this really his Kikyo?_ Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru approached the woman from behind.

"She tells the truth," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru. "The woman has lost her memory completely. She doesn't remember anything," Sesshomaru continued, evenly meeting Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kikyo, who was now staring down at the ground beside her. He shook his head.

"I don't believe that." Inuyasha replied. He took a step towards Kikyo, grabbing her arm and forcing her gaze. "I don't believe you've forgotten me. You can't… you can't have forgotten me," Inuyasha's voice softened. Kikyo seemed to pause for a moment but didn't waste any time jerking her arm away from his grasp. Returning her gaze to the ground she responded,

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha furrowed his brow in frustration. There was just no way Kikyo, _his_ Kikyo, could have forgotten him. Running towards the sacred tree he placed his hand up on the scar of the tree where he had once been sealed.

"You mean this spot… you don't even remember this spot?" Inuyasha demanded. He watched as Kikyo's gaze trailed his arm to the small arrowhead dent in the bark. She looked back at him, saying nothing. Inuyasha seemed to stumble back from the tree. "Kikyo…" He stepped towards her, caught off guard as she took a step back.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome called from behind him. He could feel Kagome come up to stand beside him but was surprised when she continued past him. He watched as Kagome approached Kikyo, slowly taking Kikyo's hand in hers.

"I'm… sorry if Inuyasha scared you just now." Kagome glanced nervously at Sesshomaru, standing only a few feet away from the two, before continuing. "I guess you don't remember but my name is Kagome," Kagome said, forcing a hesitant smile. She almost gasped in shock when Kikyo returned the small smile. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, who was watching the two of them cautiously.

"I think you should come back to our village so we can… talk."

A/N: So what did you think? Leave me reviews, comments and ideas! Did Inuyasha react the way you expected him to? And what about Kagome? How do you think things will go back at the village, especially since Rin and Kaede are waiting there? Find out soon!


End file.
